Mazul Serq
Mazul Serq was a Yuuzhan Vong Supreme Commander who served during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. He fought in many battles and led several battle groups. He was an essential part of the campaign that conquered Hutt Space, and on numerous occasions he had run ins with the Jedi and survived. History Journeying Through the Void (13 BBY-26 ABY) Like many other Yuuzhan Vong, Serq was born on a worldship during the long intergalactic flight through the void. His early years were spent learning the way and culture of his people as well as being trained in the Warrior caste. Through intense training and deadly duels, he earned his place as an officer. Serq was specifically hand picked to be one of the few advanced forward units to open the way for the invasion. He arrived in Unknown Regions with a very small force of Yuuzhan Vong warriors and several small analog picket ships. They used their time to explore the new galaxy and its inhabitants, engaging the enemy only when necessary or advantageous. It was during this time that the Yuuzhan Vong came into contact with the Chiss and a Grand Admiral Thrawn. After several brutal skirmishes, the Yuuzhan Vong were forced to retreat deeper into the Unknown Regions and away from Chiss territory. The Invasion (26 ABY-) When the main Yuuzhan Vong Fleet arrived, Serq was promoted to Commander and given a task force. He participated in the Battles of Bilbringi, Hapes, Kamino, Kashyyyk, the Hutt Campaign, and numerous raids. His success brought rewards and he was elevated to the ranks of Supreme Commander. During his campaigns he enlisted the help of Peace Brigade General Bombosa, and at one time the ex-Peace Brigade pirate admiral Ixtren Wallonis. On several occasions he managed to capture Jedi and interogate them for information. He learned much about the infidels and their flaws, along with their strengths. Serq would go on to use this insight in his battles against the enemy. Legacy Personality and Traits Serq is a brutal and calculating commander who has developed a valuable insight into the enemy. Unlike many of his hard line brethren, Serq is willing to compromise and work with the infidels in order to further their distruction. This has led him to accept several infidel allies. His desire to crush the infidels has also led him to turn a blind eye to blashemous activity among his personnel, most notably the Shapers under his command. See Also Appearances *Bilbringi: The Coming Inferno *Worldship Sunulok: A Servant's Mission *Kamino: Cloning Labs: Part II *Worldship Sunulok: Vong vs. Vong *Hyperspace: Tortured Soul *Kashyyyk: Stars of Hell *Nar Shaddaa: Conquering the Slugs *Kuat: Fiery Aftermath *Nar Shaddaa: On the Hunt *Kubindi: The Dozen and Two Defenders *Ziost: Dark Quest: Coalescene: Time For War *Hyperspace: Aboard the Yammka Behind the Scenes At one time Serq operated the "Vong Arcadia", a Vong Arcade where new members were trained in the posting art of space combat. He also served as a bouncer in the training cantina. Category:Approaching Darkness Category:Characters Category:Yuuzhan Vong